


Terribly terrible idea

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fifionline said: What about some Stisaac? Cause I love it. Except I don’t have any prompts ideas…surprise me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terribly terrible idea

“Don’t you find that a terribly romantic idea? Love stealing in to overtake two people who’d believe they were merely friends?” ― Cecilia Grant, A Woman Entangled

Stiles doesn’t see it coming.

Like, at all.

He knows he’s often clueless about that sort of things, but call him crazy, he was convinced that Isaac had a crush on Allison.

Or on Scott.

Or on both – they really are fucking adorable.

 

But on him ?

Nah.

People don’t crush on Stiles, and what a shame that is. People learn to appreciate his dry humor and his wit, people can, given time, learn to appreciate him, period, but crush on him ?

Nah.

Besides, while he can appreciate Isaac’s finest assets – his jaw, his eyes, his hair, so soft and thick and speaking of thick, let’s talk about those shoulders and those thighs and his fucking eyelashes …

Okay, there is a lot to appreciate about Isaac Lahey, and Stiles doesn’t mind feeling himself just a teeny, tiny bit attracted to him.

That doesn’t change Point A, though – there is no way that Isaac finds him even remotely attractive, like this whole fucking town anyway. Cora is probably trying to fuck with his head, that bitch.

—

Isaac sees it coming from a hundred miles, and he can’t it in himself to care.

See, Stiles is definitely not normal.

He’s loud, he’s energetic, he’s fun, he’s smart, he’s shy and insecure too.

It makes him feel safe and welcomed, it makes him feel like he has a place or a person he can call home.

Isaac doesn’t have a lot of things he can call home in his life, and Stiles is one of them.

And there is also the matter of Stiles being able to change Isaac’s bloodflow, or so it seems, because with a look from under his eyelashes, the human of the pack generates one hell of an erection in Isaac’s pants.

It’s not his fault, really : Stiles’ eyes are fucking beautiful, they remind Isaac of the hot chocolate drinks his mother used to make, and his eyelashes are just so long and his hair looks soft, even in his buzz cut (though Isaac dreams of Stiles letting his hair grow so he can bury his fingers in them when he holds his head as he fucks into his mouth, passing his soft, lush lips – whoops, got carried away). 

But the fact remains that there are a lot of things Isaac appreciates about Stiles, and there are some he only dreams about.

Because there is no way in Hell that he’ll ever change their relationship ;

He likes Stiles too much in his life to risk it.

—

Until Lydia decides to play Spin the bottle in the summer between Graduate and Vocational.

It’s Stiles’ turn, and he’s … he’s passed the point of being tipsy but he doesn’t mind. He’s having fun, he’s with his friends, Isaac looks even hotter than he did when Stiles left for college, god fucking dammit, the cocktails taste awesome and it’s his turn to spin the bottle – his kiss with Derek had been fine, if a little awkward.

Ha.

Ha ha.

Of course.

Of course the bottle stops of Isaac Lahey himself, all cute and adorable sitting cross-legged on the other side of the circle, his eyes wide and dark and his face flushed with the amount of shots he took before the game started.

He looks delectable.

Stiles goes on his hands and knees to cross the circle and as he looks up, he can see Isaac’s eyes darkening a little bit more and that the other man breathes heavily.

Isaac is borderline panting actually.

And that alone makes it all easier for Stiles.

Reaching with one hand for Isaac’s neck, he pulls the other boy toward him and without any preamble, presses his lips against Isaac’s.

It’s soft, and warm, and it tastes of lemon and salt and it’s utterly perfect.

And when Isaac reaches to pull him closer and angle his head a little bit differently and licks his way into Stiles’ mouth, well, it gets even more perfect and what more could Stiles ask for ?


End file.
